¡Rowchan!
by Layla l0ve
Summary: Algo raro esta pasando en Wammy's House. Los niños es tan siendo asesinados. Near sospecha quien pueda ser... ¿Tendra Beyond algo que ver?¿O acaso Mello tiene la respuesta? MxN LxL Lemon YAOI Muerte de un personaje
1. Huyendo

Todavia no termino uno y aqui estoy con el otro u.u.... Nuevo fic! este esta dedicado a Row-chan (por eso el nombre) y es de terror.. Y cuando digo terror me refiero a gore asi que voy a matar gente es un MxN pero igual y Matt tambien sale, tambien L y con un poco de suerte Light...

Les dejo el primer cap!

**

* * *

**

Estaba demasiado cansado, mis piernas ya no daban para más y me faltaba el aliento. Aun así tenia que seguir corriendo.

**Huyendo.**

**No sabía de qué, o de quién, pero seguro que no me invitaría a una fiesta de té si me alcanzaba. "Que estúpido" tal vez estén pensando, ¿Por qué estoy huyendo de algo/alguien que no conozco? ¿Cómo se si quiere hacerme daño en realidad? La adrenalina, la sensación de peligro y otra cosa… una mucho más fuerte me hacían pensarlo… **_**el miedo. **_**Pero así son los sueños, estúpidos.**

Un joven rubio despertó de golpe, se sentó en la cama, su respiración estaba agitada. Sentía que sus pulmones no daban abasto. Había tenido un sueño, un mal sueño. Pero por más que quería recordarlo en maldito sueño se escondía en los rincones de su memoria.

-¡Bah!- exclamó- Que estupidez.

Estaba seguro de que no podría conciliar el sueño en toda la noche, estaba seguro de que cada vez que tratara de cerrar los ojos la sensación (_el miedo_) se abriría paso en su en su mente. Consultó el reloj-despertador que estaba junto a su cama. Las 12:15 de la madrugada "¡Demonios!" maldijo mentalmente. Pero al cabo de cinco minutos estaba perdido en la inconsciencia del sueño. No volvió a soñar que huía, no recordó su pesadilla sino hasta la mañana siguiente.

Se había levantado de la cama, se sentía completamente descansado. Miró el reloj, 7:35, aun tenía tiempo de terminar su tarea antes de ir a clases. Caminó por los pasillos con el jabón y sus ropas envueltas en una toalla, hacia las duchas.

El nombre del joven rubio era Mihael, pero todos lo llamaban Mello. Mello vivía en un orfanato de niños genio, eran alrededor de diecisiete niños y en su mayoría hombres. Mello era de los mayores.

Cuando llegó a las duchas notó que, extrañamente, estaba solo, eso nunca pasaba, cuando vives con tanta gente te das cuenta de que nunca estas solo, siempre hay alguien contigo, esto a Mello le parecía exasperante. No prestó mucha atención a este hecho, caminó por el largo pasillo y se detuvo frente a la última regadera, dejó sus cosas en un banquito que había al lado y comenzó a desnudarse.

De repente sintió un movimiento detrás de él y, acto seguido escuchó como que algo se caía, algo de metal.

-¿Hola?- le preguntó al vacio- ¿Hay alguien?

Pero nadie contestó "Te estás volviendo paranoico Mello" se reprochó. Abrió el paso del agua y comenzó a ducharse tranquilamente. Cuando terminó salió del pequeño cubículo, se seco y se vistió. Al salir del cuarto de las duchas, por alguna razón, su corazón comenzó a latir desenfrenadamente, la _sensación_ se apoderó de nuevo de él, volvió la cabeza y le pareció ver una sombra. Quería hablar, quería decirle a quien quiera que estuviera ahí que saliera, pero las palabras no salían de su boca. Era el _miedo_ de nuevo, salió corriendo a toda velocidad hacia su habitación y al llegar cerró rápidamente la puerta y le puso el pestillo.

¿Qué diablos había sido eso? Se sentía idiota por tener tanto miedo de… ¿De qué? ¿De la nada? Tenía que dejar de pensar en eso o se volvería loco.

Estuvo nervioso toda la mañana, pero después de tres horas de clase ya se había olvidado de lo sucedido, tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar, como en Near por ejemplo. En el orfanato había un chico albino, dos años menor que Mello, era el número uno de todos los niños en todo, excepto en deportes, el chico tenía una pésima condición física. Mello odiaba a Near por ser tan malditamente perfecto, por tener siempre esa cara de indiferencia como si dijera "Soy mejor que tu y lo sabes". ¡Dios! El maldito mocoso no parecía humano, pero más lo odiaba porque no lo miraba, lo odiaba por ser tan estúpidamente interesante y lindo y no darse cuenta. ¡Lo odiaba aun mas por hacer que se enamorara de él sin proponérselo!

Y hablando del rey de Roma, ahí estaba el pequeño albino, tan callado y solitario como siempre, sentado en el piso de la sala común construyendo una torre de dados. Mello estaba tan enojado que habría derribado la maldita torre de una patada y habría hecho que el chiquillo se comiera todos los dados de una vez, pero no lo hizo. Por suerte para Near, Matt acababa de cruzar la puerta: Matt (o Matty cuando Mello estaba de buenas) era el chico más normal de todo el orfanato, era una año menor que Mello, pero mucho más maduro que él, era pelirrojo y su piel tenia la misma tonalidad que la de Near, sus ojos eran verdes como esmeraldas, era el único del orfanato que podía decir llevaba una vida "normal". Siendo el tercero en sucesión, después del rubio, no se preocupaba mucho, tenía la voluntad que le faltaba a Near y la tranquilidad de la que carecía Mello. El rubio lo consideraba su mejor (único) amigo por la sencilla razón de que no era mejor que él, podía conversar con Matt, hablarle de sus problemas y hasta pedirle ayuda y estaba seguro de que nunca lo superaría.

El pelirrojo era el único que podía calmar a Mello cuando estaba resuelto a matar a Near y gracias a la Divina Providencia apareció justo en el momento indicado.

-¡Hey Mello!- le grito desde la puerta- ayúdame con unas cosas de química ¿Quieres?

Mello, viendo su tentativa de ataque frustrada, resopló:

-Está bien, pero que sea rápido.

Se fue con Matt hacia su dormitorio y comenzó a explicarle lo básico sobre los cálculos estequiometricos.

-Y así es como obtienes el número de moles- término el rubio.

-Oh, está bien. Gracias- le sonrió- y ¿Qué me cuentas?

El rubio, sin que viniera al tema, recordó lo sucedido en la mañana, en las duchas y en el corredor, y sintió como si les estuvieran observando, fijamente, sobre su espalda. Rápidamente volvió la cabeza, asustando a Matt, y comprobó que eran alucinaciones suyas de nuevo.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Matt sobresaltado.

-Nada-le respondió el rubio- me pareció ver a alguien.

-¿Sabes? Me parece que te estás volviendo paranoico por tanto estrés.

-¿Estrés?- repitió Mello- ¿De que estás hablando?

-Tú sabes eso de ser el número uno y tu insana obsesión con la oveja. Creo que te está afectando el cerebro.

-Por favor no digas idioteces- respondió al tiempo que se levantaba del suelo- mi cerebro está perfectamente.

-Como digas- le respondió Matt imitando su acción.

Salieron juntos hacia la siguiente clase, pero Mello continuo preguntándose si tal vez, probablemente, Matt tuviera un poquitito de razón.

* * *

Amm... creo que tambien actualizare una vez por semana si no se me complican los caps por que este todavia esta en proceso. para las/los que no saben de que hablo, de mi otro fic Mello te amo, ese ya esta terminado e ire subiendo un cap por semana, este apenas va por el cap 4... Asi que bueno, tambien esta en Amor Yaoi bajo el mismo nick (Layla l0ve) por si se quieren leer cualquiera de los dos fics ya mas adelantados...

Miles de gracias por leer!


	2. Bonita

Holaaa! Aqui les traigo este cap, se llama "Bonita" leean y sabran por quee

* * *

Un grito desgarrador irrumpió en la quietud de la noche en Wammy's. Fue agudo y cortante. Near despertó sobresaltado al escuchar gente correr por el pasillo, no oyó el grito, a pesar de que fue en la habitación contigua a la suya. Tres golpes en la puerta hicieron que se levantara y abriera la puerta.

-¡Joven Near!- exclamo Roger aliviado- ¿Está bien?

-Si- respondió el pequeño albino un poco somnoliento aun- ¿Qué pasa?

-¿No escucho el grito?- ante el desconcierto de Near, Roger evadió la pregunta que le hizo- Por la mañana les informaremos- y dejo al pequeño solo en su cuarto. Si el joven River estaba bien, la única habitación que quedaba por revisar era la de la pequeña Mischa.

Roger, era el encargado de Wammy's House, un hombre mayor, ya con canas en el escaso cabello que le quedaba. Tenía mucha presión encima, dirigir un orfanato de niños genio no es fácil cuando un pequeño de seis años es más inteligente que tu, y parecía que esa noche seria el final de su carrera.

No se molesto en llamar a la puerta, que estaba entreabierta, la toco con la yema de los dedos y esta se abrió sola. Todo estaba en penumbras, detrás de Roger estaban dos de los maestros más jóvenes del orfanato, tenía miedo de accionar el interruptor de la luz.

La dueña de ese cuarto era Mischa Richter, mejor conocida como Wendy, una de las pocas niñas de Wammy's, tenía seis años recién cumplidos y era una verdadera genio a su edad, era la sexta en sucesión de todos los niños del orfanato. Pelirroja de ojos verdes y pecas en las mejillas, una de las niñas más hermosas de toda Inglaterra. Pero no por ser pequeña era amable, ella entendía lo bonita e inteligente que era y lo presumía a todo el mundo. A los ojos de Mello era una verdadera zorra.

Roger acciono el interruptor y quedo cegado por la brillante luz por unos segundos, cuando se acostumbro al resplandor se llevo la sorpresa de su vida. Era la pequeña Mischa tendida sobre la cama totalmente desnuda. Tenía la cara desfigurada, múltiples cortes en todo el rostro, las mejillas, los ojos, los labios. Su cara ya no era la de ángel que todos admiraban, sino una masa sanguinolienta cubierta de un liquido viscoso.

Los otros profesores tuvieron que recargarse en el marco de la puerta para no desmallarse. Tenía un gran pedazo de espejo enterrado en el pecho, justo en el corazón. Los adultos no perdieron tiempo, y mientras los profesores revisaban el cuarto, Roger llamo a la policía desde su celular.

-¡Roger!- le llamo uno cuando termino de hablar por teléfono- Venga a ver esto.

Entro al baño y vio algo escrito en el espejo con sangre:

"Look how pretty I am now"

-¡Dios mío!- exclamo en un susurro.

La policía llego alrededor de media hora después, para ese entonces todos los niños estaban despiertos y fueron llevados a la sala común donde algunos maestros los cuidaban. Los oficiales se quedaron asombrados, inspeccionaron todo el dormitorio en busca de alguna evidencia, pero no se veía nada sospechoso ni fuera de lugar. Un tal detective Barton le estaba haciendo preguntas a Roger y a los otros dos maestros, cuando insinuó si alguno de los niños o profesores tenía algún problema con Mischa, Roger se enfureció tanto que hizo salir de ahí a todos los policías.

-Matt- le llamo una profesora al pelirrojo- ¿Dónde está Mello?

-No lo sé, en su cuarto creo. ¿Qué paso?

-Roger vendrá después a explicarles- dijo la maestra cortando a Matt.

Mientras tanto en el último cubículo de las duchas se encontraba Mello sollozando con las rodillas aferradas al pecho, el grifo estaba abierto y un chorro de agua fría caía sobre su espalda empapándolo. Tenía la mirada perdida, los ojos muy abiertos y los labios azules.

Se quedo ahí por una hora, parecía en trance. Despertó del "trance" y la sensación de no estar solo, de sentir que lo observaban, lo hizo salir corriendo. Se topo con Roger en el pasillo.

-¡Mello! Qué bueno que le encuentro, lo estábamos buscando- exclamo el mayor aliviado.

-¿Roger? ¿Qué paso?

-Tenemos un percance, uno muy grave, encontramos a la señorita Wendy… fue asesinada- en los ojos de Roger se podía ver

-¡¿Wendy?!- la sorpresa y la incertidumbre lo asaltaron, ¿Cuáles eras las probabilidades de que mataran a la única niña que siempre odio? Sus ojos casi se salían de sus cuencas - ¿Quién lo hizo?

-Aun no lo sabemos, pero ya estamos investigando. Le llevare a la sala común, Matt está esperando, está muy preocupado.

Caminaron juntos, en silencio, hacia la sala común. Cuando Matt los vio corrió hacia ellos.

-¡Mello! Pensé que… eres un idiota ¡¿Por qué no estabas en tu habitación?! ¡¿Tienes idea de lo que nos preocupamos?!

-"¿Preocupamos?" ¿Tú y quien más?

-Near… El fue el que dijo que probablemente estarías en el baño, Roger fue a buscarte.

-¿Near? ¿Esa oveja insensible?- pregunto Mello sorprendido.

-Joven Mello, es cierto que el joven Near fue el que nos dijo donde encontrarlo, y si estaba muy preocupado por usted- intervino Roger.

La sola idea del albino demostrando alguna emoción le producía a Mello la sensación de mariposas en el estomago, y tener a Near preocupado por el le causaba nauseas. Muy pronto el miedo que sintió en el baño quedo olvidado.

-Tendremos que sacarlos de aquí, aunque sea solo por esta noche- hablo un profesor.

-Los llevaremos al refugio- decidió Roger- reúnan a los niños y nos vamos.

El refugio era un sótano enorme que había sido construido en los tiempos de la segunda guerra mundial para proteger a los niños de una bomba. En la actualidad no se usaba pero se mantenía en condiciones de recibir a los pequeños a todas horas por si se presentaba alguna emergencia. Llevaron a los dieciséis niños restantes junto con los siete maestros más Roger al refugio.

Acostaron a los pequeños en catres, los dos maestros que habían encontrado a Mischa se quedaron a vigilar la puerta. Al poco tiempo los niños se quedaron dormidos, estaban demasiado cansados y alterados. Solo uno se quedo despierto, Near. ¿Por qué Mello estaba en el baño y no en su habitación? ¿Y por qué había llegado mojado? ¿Y por que parecía ser el único al que no le afecto el asesinato de Wendy? No por nada el albino era el numero uno.

* * *

No creen que Near hace demasiadas preguntas? hehehe OMG! Wenddy se murioo! TOT

Gracias por leer!


	3. Sueños húmedos

Eaa capi 3! Pues aqui les traigo un lemonsito de Near y Mello, disfrutenlo!

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Roger reunió a todos los niños para darles la noticia: Mischa había sido brutalmente asesinada. La mayoría lo tomó con madurez y hasta con indiferencia, la verdad era que todos la odiaban. Ya iban a dar las once de la mañana y los niños aun no podían salir del refugio, las maestras estaban repartiendo el desayuno, abriéndose paso entre los catres, mientras los más pequeños chillaban y corrían, indiferentes al luto de los adultos y al nerviosismo de los niños mayores.

Matt hablaba con Mello de cualquier cosa que no lo hiciera pensar en que había un asesino en serie tras los chicos Wammy's, pero el rubio insistía en tocar el tema.

-Necesito ver la escena Matt, o al menos ver fotos, ¿Crees que Roger nos deje entrar al cuarto?- meditaba unos segundos y después se contestaba solo- No, claro que no lo hará.

Matt solo lo veía dar vueltas alrededor del catre y suspiraba. Dejó a Mello hablando solo y se dedicó a ver a su alrededor. Era un caos hermoso, las maestras trastabillando con cualquier cosa, los niños corriendo y jugando, los profesores custodiando las puertas, todo pasaba en cámara lenta y con botón de silencio en la mente del pelirrojo; le parecía bellísimo, casi como una danza. Y en medio del hermoso caos estaba Near, impávido, ahí tan presente y tan ausente al mismo tiempo, como un fantasma, mirando a la nada con sus grandes ojos oscuros y vacios; parecía envuelto en su propia burbuja, como si estuviera protegido de los demás, limpio, pulcro, ordenado.

Near era todo lo contrario a Mello, y aun así Matt los encontraba tan iguales que a veces le daba miedo, los dos eran resueltos y orgullosos, traían consigo un aura propia que los distinguía de los demás, como si vinieran arrastrando su propio mundo. Al pelirrojo le parecía fantástico sentarse a observarlos, y es que hacían las cosas con tanta soltura, con tanta gracia, que parecía que habían vivido cien años.

Near sentado en su catre, ajeno a los fanatismos de Matt, aun pensaba en Mello. No había encontrado respuesta a sus preguntas nocturnas, el rubio siempre se comportaba raro, a veces lo veía perderse en el jardín, o ido en clase, pero casi siempre volvía a ser el mismo chico de siempre, y además parecía que no se daba cuenta de esos lapsos. Un pensamiento imposible cruzo su mente y sus mejillas enrojecieron de la vergüenza de solo haberlo pensado. ¿Se estaría volviendo Mello como Beyond?

"¡Claro que no!" lo descartó de inmediato "Beyond ya era el numero uno al morir A, así que no pudo…". Y entonces pasó: "Pero B.B jamás pudo superar a L". Sus grandes ojos se abrieron en una mirada de terror que asustó a Matt, que aun lo seguía mirando.

El pelirrojo se levantó, ignorando las preguntas del rubio y fue a donde estaba el pequeño albino.

-¿Near? ¿Qué pasa?- lo tomó por los hombros y se arrodilló hasta quedar a su altura.

-Matt…- suspiró- Nada, fue solo…- y siguió mirando a la nada con sus ojos horrorizados contestando en susurros.

-¡¿Solo qué?- le gritó Matt asustado.

-Creo que me fui por un momento, lo siento- disculpó con su voz sin emoción, casi robótica.

El pelirrojo lo miró preocupado, lo soltó y regresó con Mello.

-¿Qué le pasa al algodón?

-Nada. Solo se fue por un segundo.

-Ah. Oye se me ha ocurrido algo- tomó una gran bocanada de aire- ¿No piensas que pudo ser B.B el responsable de todo esto?

-¡¿Qué? ¡Estas hablando de Beyond!- grito escandalizado, algunos lo voltearon a ver y el bajó su tono- ¿Crees que él pudo estar aquí?

-No lo sé, es solo una suposición, y si lo piensas bien, es factible, ¿Quién conoce Wammy's tan bien como nosotros?

-Supongo que puede que tengas razón, pero eso deberías hablarlo con Roger.

Mello lo sopesó por un tiempo y luego fue a buscar a Roger para comentarle su teoría. Mientras Matt quería hablar con Near.

-Oye algodón, ya dime en que estabas pensando.

-En B.B- respondió serio.

-¡¿Tu también? ¡Dios mío! Todos están locos aquí.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Mello cree que Beyond puede estar detrás de esto y fue a hablar con Roger- el albino lo pensó un poco, ¿Cuáles eran las posibilidades de que fueran Beyond o Mello los asesinos?

Mientras Near pensaba y Mello hablaba con Roger, aprovecho para contarte un poco sobre Beyond. Su nombre era Beyond Birthday, todos lo llamaban B.B, era esquizofrénico, pero un genio en realidad, el único que lo superaba era A, ambos eran chicos Wammy's, hasta que A no soportó la presión de ser el número uno en línea de sucesión de L y se suicidó. Después solo quedó B.B, un chico alto y delgado, con el cabello negro y desordenado y la piel pálida como la cal; siempre vestía de vaqueros y camisas blancas enormes, era casi idéntico a L la única diferencia era que los ojos de L eran negros y los de Beyond rojos, como la sangre. Cuando murió A, B.B empezó a hacer algunos experimentos, no muy éticos, por los que Roger y Wattari, el fundador del orfanato, lo reprendieron. Beyond no podía soportar la idea de no ser mejor que L aunque fueran casi iguales, así que escapó del orfanato y fue a dar a Los Ángeles, donde siguió sus experimentos, tratando de cometer el crimen perfecto. Experimentó con humanos más nunca pudo conseguir su objetivo de cometer el asesinato perfecto y solo L pudo atraparlo.

La teoría de que fuera B.B el autor de la muerte de la pequeña Wendy, le revolvía el estomago a Roger, le prometió a Mello ponerse en contacto con L y Wattari para investigar sobre eso.

Mello estaba feliz, una pequeña victoria sobre Near, "Apuesto que a la oveja jamás se le habría ocurrido". Su sonrisa petulante no duró mucho al verse de nuevo pensando en él. ¡Demonios! ¿Qué acaso siempre tenía que estar al pendiente del maldito enano? ¿Acaso no le bastaba tener que "cuidar" de Matt, como para siempre estar atento del albino? (aunque más bien era Matt el que cuidaba de Mello).

Cerca de las cinco de la tarde el detective Barton se presentó con Roger y le avisó que era seguro regresar a los dormitorios, además prometió dejar dos patrullas de Scottland Yard vigilando el orfanato, así los niños volvieron a sus habitaciones felices de estar de nuevo en su hogar.

El rubio llegó a su habitación y se lanzó a la cama, había dormido mal y poco, extrañaba su cama; se acostó bocarriba contando las manchas del techo para distraerse y no volver a pensar en el maldito enano.

Mientras Near era citado en la oficina de Roger para hablar sobre la teoría de Mello; el pequeño ya sabía de que se trataba, Matt se lo había contado, y secundó la opinión del administrador de ponerse en contacto con Wattari y L.

Eran las nueve y todos los niños estaban reunidos en el comedor esperando la cena, comieron despacio, demorando la hora de dormir pues todos estaban nerviosos, hasta que fueron pasadas las once y los niños seguían en el comedor, la mayoría dormidos sobre las mesas y los profesores tuvieron que llevarlos en brazos a sus dormitorios.

Mello llegó por sus propios pies, se deshizo de toda su ropa, hasta quedar en bóxers solamente, y se deslizó dentro de las sabanas.

**Alguien tocó la puerta, no se digno a levantarse, sino que le gritó que entrara. No podía distinguir bien a la persona en las tinieblas, hasta que se acercó a él; era Near, tenía el cabello revuelto, el pijama desabrochado y las mejillas ardiendo.**

**-¿Near?- preguntó y su voz sonó como si estuviera debajo del agua.**

**-Mhmm… Mello- gimió el peliblanco.**

**Sintió que la sangre se agolpaba en sus mejillas.**

**¡¿Enserio había escuchado a Near gemir?**

**-¿Qué pasa?**

**-Mello…ah, quiero estar contigo.**

**De nuevo sintió como la sangre se agolpaba pero en otra parte de su cuerpo.**

**-¿Near? ¿Qué te pasa?**

**-Yo…ah, quiero que ah… ser tuyo.**

**Eso era demasiado, ¡Prácticamente le estaba rogando para que se lo follara! Y no iba a perder tiempo. Se levantó de la cama, tomó a Near por la cintura y lo arrojó sobre las sabanas. Se posicionó sobre su cuerpo, pudo sentir la excitación del pequeño rozarse con la suya, y eso hacia que se pusiera mas duro. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por ahogar un fuerte gemido cuando sintió los labios del albino sobre su cuello. ¡Dios! Near apenas si lo tocaba y ya lo tenía completamente a su merced.**

**Ansiaba tocar su piel de porcelana, lentamente deslizó la gran camisa del pijama por sus hombros, dejando al descubierto su sedosa piel, pasó su dedo índice por el torso del menor y este se estremeció con el toque, gimió bajo y a Mello se le erizó la piel. Llegó al borde del pantalón y de un solo tirón lo despojo de el junto con los interiores.**

**Había solo una palabra que podía describir el cuerpo de Near: perfecto. Lo que mas le gustó a Mello fueron sus largas y delgadas piernas de porcelana, como él ya estaba casi desnudo, se quitó los bóxers y la visión le produjo a Near un espasmo involuntario de placer.**

**El rubio se acomodó entre las piernas de su acompañante, de manera que sus intimidades se rozaran, y comenzó un lento vaivén, masturbándose los dos. Era delicioso escuchar los jadeos entrecortados del pequeño, además de sentir sus labios sobre su clavícula, el cuello y pecho. ¿Quién diría que la oveja fuera así de pasional?**

**Estaban a punto de llegar al clímax, Mello acelero sus movimientos, sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrerlo y el semen caliente de Near cubrirlo. Terminó segundos después del pequeño.**

**-Mello…- le escuchó decir.**

Y la alarma sonó, se incorporó con la respiración agitada y miró a su alrededor, eran las siete quince de la mañana. Se destapó y descubrió una gran mancha amarillenta en sus sabanas. "Sueños húmedos" pensó.

* * *

Gracias por leer!


	4. Idiota

Holaa! Bueno como ya les habia dicho en Mello te amo, mi compu se muriioo x_x por eso no habia actualizado pero como ya revivio aqui les dejo el capi 4! hehehe con un poco de Near xD

* * *

Había pasado casi una semana desde la muerte de Wendy, el funeral fue, a los ojos de Mello, tedioso y muy aburrido. Aunque lo que tenia preocupado al chico no era la posibilidad de un asesino en serie, sino la visita de L que estaba prevista para el siguiente día y un muy particular sueño que tuvo con cierto albino. ¡Dios! Tenía cinco días dándole vueltas al asunto y no encontraba una respuesta coherente. Estaba muy seguro de su sexualidad, el único mariposon ahí era Matt ¿verdad? Por que a Mello no le gustaban los chicos y aun menos el maldito enano liquid paper ¿cierto?

¡Endemoniado Near! ¿Cómo es que podía causarle tanta rabia y ternura al mismo tiempo? Seguramente el mocoso ni siquiera entendía de sentimientos y el ahí quebrándose la cabeza por la oveja ¿Y por que todos los apodos que le ponía tenían que ver con algo lindo? Oveja, conejito, algodón, motita, nube, etc. Enano odioso.

Así que en un arrebato de furia (y de estupidez) decidió enfrentarlo, convencido de que el albino era el que provocaba intencionadamente ese mar de emociones en él. Planeo su ataque, espero hasta el descanso, entro en la sala común y se aseguro de que nadie estuviera tan cerca como para escucharlo. Se le acerco muy sigilosamente por detrás, Near ya había notado que Mello estaba detrás de él, pero estaba esperando a que avanzara solo, el rubio se inclino sobre el pequeño y suavemente le llamó.

-Near- susurró sobre la piel de su cuello.

El pequeño sintió como todos los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaban y un escalofrió subía por su columna, pero supo disimularlo.

-Mello- habló pausado- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-¿No te han dicho que es descortés no mirar a la persona con la que hablas?

Near se giró lentamente para encararse con Mello y este se quedó pasmado, nunca había estado así de cerca del albino en la vida real, justo en ese momento la suave piel de su cuello se veía demasiado apetecible, y sus labios se veían suaves, delicados y dulces ¿Acaso sabrían igual?

-¿Qué pasa Mello?- la voz del pequeño lo regresó a la realidad.

-¿Has hecho algo raro últimamente?- le cuestionó el rubio, "Rayos" pensó Near ¿Acaso ya había descubierto que sospechaba de él? ¿Matt le dijo algo?

-No- trato de sonar seguro e impasible, pero la voz lo traicionó y la palabra se le quebró, dándole la razón a Mello.

-Escúchame bien enano idiota- hablo en un susurró amenazante- Sal de mi sueños y deja de hacerme pensar cosas raras sobre ti o… veras de lo que soy capaz.

Y sin más, salió de la sala. "¿Cosas raras sobre mi? ¿De que esta hablando?" Y Near quedó perdido en nuevas cavilaciones.

Mientras tanto un joven escuálido y de piel tan blanca como la cal caminaba un poco apresurado por los pasillos de un abarrotado aeropuerto en Los Ángeles.

-¡Joven Ryuga!- gritó un hombre detrás de él- ¡Joven Ryuga no vaya tan rápido!

-Ya quiero llegar Wattari, lo que pasó con Mischa me tiene nervioso- le dijo una vez que el hombre logró alcanzarlo.

Ese joven era el famoso L, Elle Lawliet era su verdadero nombre, y la verdad era que todo lo ponía nervioso desde que encarcelo a BB.

-¿Está preocupado por los niños?- le cuestionó Wattari, un hombre mayor muy parecido a Roger, él era el fundador del orfanato.

-No quiero que algo les pase- se podía decir que Elle era tan efusivo como Near, pero en realidad se preocupaba por sus niños, en especial por Mello.

Igualmente de preocupado estaba Matt, en Wammy's, por Mello, ya tenia unos días que se portaba más extraño de lo normal, así que esa misma mañana se dispuso a hablar con él. Su día empezó mal, llegó tarde a clase por demorarse demasiado en las duchas, y aunque sabia que si se levantara diez minutos antes llegaría a tiempo, no le gustaban los pasillos y baños abarrotados y los chiquillos corriendo, gritando y riendo tan temprano, una de las pocas cosas que Matt odiaba era el trajín de las mañanas.

Las primeras clases se fueron volando, y cuando buscó a Mello en el descanso, el rubio estaba ocupado con Near. Después, a mitad de la clase de Química, se llevaron a Mello al despacho de Roger entre las burlas y la gritería de sus compañeros (que pensaron que había hecho otra travesura), se demoró mucho con Roger y Matt ya estaba impaciente por hablar con él, y entonces recordó que el rubio había estado hablando con Near en el descanso, así que se fue a interrogar al albino cuando terminaron las clases. Lo busco en su habitación, tocó la puerta tres veces y recibió un "Pase" como respuesta.

-¡Hola ovejita!- le saludo efusivamente.

-Hola Matt- le respondió Near con su voz metálica.

-Oye, supe que hoy hablaste con Mello, y la verdad se ha estado portando un poquito raro estos días, me preocupa- declaró con una sonrisa amable- ¿Sabes algo de él?

-Si- el albino sopesó su respuesta por un instante y luego continuó- lo he notado raro, hoy me dijo que me alejara de sus sueños y dejara de hacer que pensara cosas raras sobre mí.

Matt lo pensó "¿Cosas raras sobre Near? ¿Acaso estará pensando en matarlo?" se dijo en broma.

-Matt- le llamó suavemente el albino.

-¿Si?

-Sabes si… ¿Sabes si a Mello…- decir que lo estaba apunto de decir le estaba constando demasiada vergüenza y se le notaba, se sonrojó hasta parecer tomate- …le gusta alguien?

El pelirrojo se dio una cachetada mental ¿Por qué rayos Near le estaba preguntado eso? La verdad era que ni siquiera él lo sabia, desde siempre se había preguntado la orientación sexual de Mello; si les gustaran las niñas saldría con Linda o con Claudia (aunque las posibilidades de eso eran casi nulas) y si fuera gay estaba casi seguro de que si no salía con él saldría con el algodón (eso era mucho mas factible).

-La verdad no tengo ni la menor idea- contestó con serenidad- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Por nada, simple curiosidad- parecía que le rostro del albino iba tomando su tono normal, pero había un temblor casi imperceptible en su voz.

-Dime la verdad Near, estas en confianza.

Y así el pequeño le contó la verdad de su pétreo corazón al pelirrojo; y esta era que desde que Near llego a Wammy's se interesó mucho por cierto rubiecito que parecía explotar de rabia o felicidad, según la ocasión, al primer estímulo. No supo como pero con el tiempo la curiosidad se convirtió en afecto, y este en cariño y el cariño terminó siendo amor. Al albino le parecía que ya tenía la edad suficiente para entregarse a las delicias del primer amor, un sentimiento nuevo, exuberante y prometedor, pero también mezquino y egoísta. Se desahogó con Matt y antes de que se fuera hacia su habitación, Near lo detuvo.

-¿Y cómo supiste que era amor, Near? ¿Sentiste mariposas en el estomago o algo por el estilo?

-Lo supe cuando me di cuenta que me molestaba que no me mirara, o cuando hacia cualquier cosa por tener su atención, cuando el deseo de que estuviera pendiente de mi fue mucho más necesario que respirar- Se quedaron en silencio por un rato, Matt meditando las cosas y Near sintiendo el pecho mucho más ligero después de su confesión -Matt, gracias por escucharme, eres… oportuno- dijo a falta de una palabra adecuada.

-Si, Near, de nada- rio el pelirrojo- recuerda que: Quererme es fácil, amarme es inevitable- terminó sacándole una de sus contadas sonrisas al menor.

* * *

Yeah! Confesiones de Near xD la proxima semana les traigo el nuevo capi...

Ahm, les doy un adelanto: Mello hace algo que evidencia su atraccion por Near y otro asesinato en Wammy's Quien sera el siguiente?


	5. Cocina

Capi 5!

* * *

La cafetería de Wammy's House era famosa en todo el reino, porque de ahí salían los platillos más exquisitos de Inglaterra. Los miércoles causaban especial furor entre los pequeños por que eran días de "desayuno sorpresa" (No como la carne sorpresa de las escuelas americanas que igual podía ser de perro que de caballo, la de Wammy's era comida de verdad). Near siempre lo había pensado "Los ingleses somos por mucho superiores a los americanos; y aun mas cuando se trata de comida".

El caso es que los miércoles los niños podían comer igual waffles o cordero.

A las ocho de la mañana la mayoría de los pequeños estaban reunidos en la cafetería esperando el desayuno. Las cocineras estaban algo extrañadas; en la mañana cuando llegaron a la cocina encontraron una gran olla con un guiso ya preparado, ninguna recordaba haber dejado algo listo, pero lo dejaron pasar y sirvieron la comida.

Todos los presentes miraban algo extrañados sus platos, su desayuno consistía en una suerte de caldo que se veía oscuro, se aventuraron a probarlo y quedaron extasiados. Era lo más delicioso que habían probado en sus vidas. En una de las mesas una chica llamada Kelcy platicaba muy animadamente con sus amigas, llevo una cucharada del caldo a su boca despreocupadamente, mientras seguía con la plática, de pronto sintió algo raro entre sus dientes, sacó el objeto de su boca y lo examinó entre sus dedos.

-¿Kelcy? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó una de sus amigas.

-No lo sé, parece… una uña- abrió sus ojos en una clara muestra de asco y miedo- ¡Ah!- lanzo la uña lejos de ella y terminó sobre la mesa, mientras las otras chicas comenzaban a gritar también.

Como dije, Wammy's no era un lugar muy grande, albergaba a no más de veinte niños, Roger y las cocineras, ya que los profesores no vivían ahí, así que el griterío se escuchó por toda la cafetería. Pronto, Roger, fue a ver qué estaba pasando y grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con la uña en la mesa. Casi inmediatamente otro grito se escuchó; un niño había encontrado un diente en su plato, seguido de varios más que encontraron cabello y uñas en sus comidas. Se armó todo un caos, pero no de los que le gustan a Matt.

Como pudo, Roger, ayudado por las cocineras, junto a los niños y los contó. Faltaba uno, su nombre era Robert Hoffman, un pequeño niño ingles al que nadie le prestaba atención, tenía casi diez años y era poseedor de unos ojos azules que desafiaban al cielo y unas pestañas de soñador que hacían suspirar a todas las chicas, comparado con los demás, su nivel de inteligencia era mediocre, pero era un excelente pintor, en Wammy's no solo reunían a los niños por ser extremadamente inteligentes, también había genios musicales y artistas consumados, era de los últimos en sucesión y muchos se burlaban de él por eso, incluyendo a Mello.

Llevaron a todos los niños de nuevo a la sala común, la mayoría estaban muy asqueados y casi desmayándose del susto, Near era uno de ellos. Roger los dejó a cargo de los 2 profesores que ya habían llegado para ir a su despacho y hablar, de nuevo, con el detective Barton.

Matt no pudo evitar notar que Near estaba más pálido de lo usual y recostado en el piso con las mejillas pegadas a la loza. Se acerco a él seguido por Mello.

-¿Near te sientes bien?

-Matt…- contestó suspirando- creo que estoy mareado.

-¡Jah! La nena de Near- profirió en tono burlón, y es que no podía evitar burlarse de él, era su forma de llamar su atención.

-Mello- iba a contestarle con un comentario irónico pero sintió como las fuerzas lo abandonaban- … enfermería…- alcanzó a decir antes de desmayarse.

Mello, preocupado, ignoró todo y cargó a Near en brazos para llevarlo a la enfermería seguido por Matt, al llegar a la puerta un profesor les cerró el paso.

-¿Qué le hicieron a Near?- preguntó ignorante.

-Se desmayo, lo llevamos a la enfermería- contesto rápido Matt.

-Está bien, sigan- les dejó el profesor.

Cuando llegaron a la enfermería depositaron a Near en una camilla mientras la enfermera los atendía. Le explicaron lo sucedido y estaban a punto de retirarse cuando escucharon su voz.

-Si quieren pueden quedarse, cuando despierte le hará algo de bien un poco de compañía.

Mello y Matt asintieron y se sentaron en la camilla contigua. Los dos se sonrojaron al máximo cuando la enfermera le quitó la camisa a Near para poder escuchar su corazón, Mello no pudo evitar recordar su sueño y sonrojarse aun más.

-Creo que solo fue el susto- habló ella mientras vestía de nuevo al albino- estará bien pero tardara un poco en despertar, pueden quedarse si quieren- después abandonó el cuarto.

-Sé que te gusta- dijo Matt una vez que la mujer se fue.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién?

-Near, no te hagas tonto. He visto como lo miras.

-No sé de que hablas Matt, yo odio a Near.

-¡Anda hombre! Eso que se lo crea tu abuela. Cuando la tipa le quitó la camisa lo miraste como a uno de tus chocolates.

-Hey con mis chocolates no te metas- exclamó ruborizado de nuevo.

-Haz lo que quieras yo me voy- dijo Matt aburrido.

"¿Acaso soy tan obvio?" pensaba viendo a Near inconsciente. Y si era tan obvio ¡¿Por qué demonios Near no se había dado cuenta? Tal vez solo eran suposiciones estúpidas de Matt, ese tipo siempre pensaba en estupideces.

Se volvió hacia en peliblanco y lo vio ahí, inconsciente, su cara ya había retomado un poco de color (Bueno, considerando como estaba antes). Se veía tan lindo así. El rubio, inconscientemente, bajo de la camilla y se acercó a la de Near, por instinto toco la mejilla del pequeño con la yema de los dedos y se maravillo de lo suave que era su piel, aun mejor de lo que había soñado. Vio sus labios rosados y un escalofrió lo recorrió, por puro impulso se fue acercando a los labios de Near hasta que se encontraron, se sentían suaves y dulces, se dio cuenta de estar viviendo un momento irrepetible en su vida y cerró lo ojos para disfrutarlo aun más.

El pequeño abrió poco a poco sus grandes ojos oscuros y encontró a Mello besándolo con los ojos cerrados, inclinado sobre él y con las mejillas ardiendo, se asustó y rompió el contacto.

-¡¿Mello?..¡ ¿Qué haces?

-Near- dijo en un suspiro y salió corriendo de ahí.

El pequeño se tocó los labios sintiéndolos cosquillear y sonrió ausente. ¡Mello le había besado! Aunque fue un beso robado, y no estaba en sus cinco sentidos, pero beso al fin y al cabo.

Mientras Roger hablaba con el detective Barton en su despacho.

-Detective, siento que su investigación no está llegando a ningún lado y…

-¡Vamos Roger! Apenas ha pasado una semana- le interrumpió.

-Si, una semana y otro de mis niños fue asesinado. Lamento tener que decir que no creo que usted sea el correcto para continuar la investigación.

-¿Está tratando de decirme que me quede fuera? Porque le recuerdo que ya hay dos niños muertos, este es un asunto de Scottland Yard y de la Corona.

-Yo no le estoy pidiendo eso, solo le informo que alguien más se unirá a la búsqueda del asesino, o asesinos.

-¿Ah sí?- contestó desafiante- ¿Quién?

-L

-¡¿L? ¿Qué le importa a L dos asesinatos de niños de un pequeño orfanato en Inglaterra?- dijo claramente sorprendido.

-Eso no es de su incumbencia, si quiere mañana puede tener una audiencia con él.

-Está bien, me pondré en contacto con usted- terminó el detective estrechando la mano de Roger para después salir de la oficina y de Wammy's.

Roger consultó su reloj, aun faltaba algo de tiempo para que el avión de L y Wattari aterrizara, lo mejor sería ir a ver a los niños. Se dirigió a la sala común, cuando entró localizó rápidamente a Mello sentado en el piso en una esquina de la habitación con Matt, paseo la mirada pero no logró localizar a Near, se volvió para preguntarle a un profesor y este le informó que el albino había sufrido un desmayo y estaba en la enfermería. Le dio instrucciones al profesor para que dejara a los niños encargados a las cocineras y reuniera a los demás maestros en el aula seis, tendrían una pequeña junta, el profesor asintió y fue con las cocineras.

Mientras, el administrador decidió hacerle una pequeña visita a Near en la enfermería.

-Joven River, ¿Se encuentra bien?- preguntó en cuanto entró a la habitación.

-Roger, si ya estoy mejor- contestó calmado.

-Le alegrará saber que el avión del joven Lawliet llegará en una hora, cuando los recoja a él y a Wattari en el aeropuerto tendremos una pequeña junta con los maestros y después con el joven Keehl y usted.

-¿Ya sabe Mello de esto?

-No, pero ya le informaré, hasta entonces trate de recuperarse.

-Si Roger, gracias- el mayor le acarició la cabeza y abandonó el edificio. Subió a su coche y salió rumbo al aeropuerto.

Al llegar una voz femenina anunciaba los aterrizajes y, entre mucho mas, Roger escuchó el de Elle y Wattari, fue a la plataforma indicada y los vio entrar con sus maletas.

-Joven Hideki, Wattari- los saludo

-Roger- respondieron los dos.

-¿Cómo estuvo su vuelo?

-Normal- respondió Elle- ¿Cómo están los niños?

-Lamento informarles que ha habido otro asesinato esta mañana, esta vez se trato de Robert Hoffman.

-¿Bobbie?- pregunto el más joven y su voz de alzo una octava más de lo normal mientras caminaban por los pasillos del edificio.

-Así es joven Hideki, encontraron partes de él en el desayuno de esta mañana.

-¿Están seguros de que es Bobbie?- habló Wattari.

-Aun no lo sabemos con certeza pero es el único que falta. En cuanto lleguemos a Wammy's tendremos una junta con los maestros y después con los jóvenes River y Keehl- les informó Roger mientras abordaban su coche con rumbo al orfanato.

* * *

Gracias por leer!


	6. Elle

Aqui esta el capitulo 6 ^.^ Actualizare Mello te amo en esta semana lo prometo!

* * *

Estaban sentados en el piso, muy juntos, cuando Roger entró a la sala común, paseó la mirada, probablemente buscando a Near, los vio y después se acerco a un maestro.

Mello miró a Matt, fijamente, como si tratara de confesarle todo con el cielo infinito de su mirar, y Matt trataba de no sucumbir al mar profundo de los ojos de su compañero. Porque lo mismo le pasaba con Near y sus profundamente vacios ojos oscuros, sentía que si los veía por demasiado tiempo terminaría perdido en el fantástico mundo de sus pensamientos.

-Mello- susurró cuando sintió que no estaban llegando a ninguna parte.

-Lo besé- contestó- lo besé y después me fui.

Se tocó los labios tratando de recordar la textura de los de Near, su suavidad, el sabor de su piel, su acompasada respiración y le sonrió al pelirrojo.

-¿Y por qué sonríes? ¿Le besaste y le dejaste ahí?

-Sí- recompuso su expresión y miró hacia otro lado- el despertó, yo me asusté y salí corriendo. Ahora debe odiarme.

-¡Ay Mello! ¿Eres ciego o solo estúpido?- casi le gritó- Near está loco por ti.

-¡¿Qué? ¿A quién llamas estúpido, idiota?- le recriminó sin escuchar lo último que Matt dijo- espera… ¿Qué? – exclamó cuando cayó en cuenta de lo dicho.

-Sí, Near me lo contó, y siento mucho habértelo dicho por que se supone que era un secreto, pero ustedes son un par de ciegos, idiotas y orgullosos- tomó aire y siguió- No le digas a Near que te lo dije.

-Matt, te juro que si esta es una de tus estúpidas bromas…

-No lo es, te lo digo enserio. La nube está enamorada de ti, no me preguntes porque, pero lo está.

-Idiota- murmuró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Mello- les interrumpió un profesor- Roger me pidió que te informara que en cuanto llegue Elle tendrán una junta en el salón ocho.

-¿Estará Near ahí?- preguntó el rubio.

-Supongo que no eres tan inteligente como crees- respondió, arrogante, el profesor.

-Eso es un sí- rio Matt.

-Un sí para Mello y un no para ti Matt, Roger dijo solo Mello y Near.

-Oh, está bien- respondió despreocupado, la verdad no le importaba la junta, igual Mello le diría todo al final.

Las horas faltantes para la junta se fueron en un suspiro; Mello trataba de formular hipótesis basadas en premisas verosímiles para impresionar a Elle, y Matt, hastiado de hablar de asesinatos, simplemente lo ignoró. Les llegó la noticia de que Near ya se encontraba bien y que había salido de la enfermería, Mello se escondió en su habitación tan pronto como dieron el anuncio de que el edificio era seguro. Matt en cambio, fue a hablar con él.

Ya era la segunda vez en la semana que estaba en la habitación de Near, se sentía… raro. No era como si muchas personas le hablaran al albino, mucho menos que estuvieran en su cuarto. De hecho ahora que lo pensaba, solo tres personas en todo Wammy's habían estado ahí: Él, Roger y Mello. Pero ¿Por qué pensaba en cosas tan idiotas en vez de tocar la maldita puerta para poder hablar con él?

Sacudió la cabeza tratando de despejar su mente y sus rojos cabellos se despeinaron. Tomo aire y tocó tres veces, escucho un "Adelante" como respuesta y entró en la habitación.

-Near ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien, gracias por preguntar y por llevarme a la enfermería.

-Oh, eso deberías agradecérselo a Mello, en cuanto te desmayaste te cargó en brazos, no le importó que los demás lo vieran mal- Near se ruborizó levemente al imaginarse en los brazos del rubio e instantáneamente el recuerdo del beso llegó a su mente.

-El me…

-Te besó- le interrumpió Matt- lo sé, él me lo dijo. Ahí tienes tu respuesta Near, a Mello le gustas tú. Te ama.

-¿Él te dijo eso?

-No me lo dijo con esas exactas palabras, pero lo implicó. ¿Te es suficiente eso?

-No lo sé.

-Pero te besó, ahí tienes una prueba irrefutable.

-Bueno, supongamos que acepto tu premisa, ahora sé que tiene un interés en mí. ¿Cómo le hago notar mi interés en él?

-Pues… él ya lo sabe- confesó apenado por su falta de hermetismo. Por eso odiaba a Mello, por que cuando estaba con él decía cosas por demás.

-Lo sabe- murmuró el peliblanco- Se lo dijiste- corrigió.

-¡Lo siento mucho Near! Es que solo se me salió, el hablaba y hablaba de lo mucho que deberías odiarle por irse así después de besarte y yo me desesperéw y le dije que era un idiota si no se daba cuenta de que tu estabas loco por él, lo cual no es tan obvio, de hecho si no me lo hubieras dicho nunca me lo hubiera imaginado.

-¿Y ahora que hará el?

-La verdad no sé, nunca se nos había presentado un caso así y no tengo ni le menor idea de cómo reaccionara.

-We'll just have to wait and see*- recitó en su lengua natal con su adorable y arrogante acento ingles.

-Oui**- contestó Matt.

En otra parte de Wammy's House dos hombres mayores y un joven desaliñado entraban a un salón lleno de maestros.

-Buenas tardes- saludó Wattari.

-Buenas tardes- contestaron todos casi al unísono.

-Hola- musitó un muy pensativo Elle a la multitud.

-Bien, ahora que Wattari y el joven Elle están aquí, creo que sería pertinente hablar sobre medidas de seguridad.

Y así pasaron dos horas discutiendo sobre la seguridad de los pequeños, la imposición de rondas nocturnas por parte de los profesores y la regularización de entradas y salidas del personal.

Al mismo tiempo un no tan pequeño rubio se internaba en el salón ocho, le habían dicho que en cuanto Roger llegara la junta daría inicio, así que en cuanto vio el auto del administrador salió hacia el aula.

Se sentó en el piso recargando la espalda en la puerta pensando en Near, en lo que le diría, en cómo reaccionaria, en si lo que dijo Matt era cierto o no. Después de media hora de quebrarse la cabeza, se cansó de tanto y tanto pensar en el albino, solo se quedó mirando fijamente a la nada.

_**Escenas borrosas se proyectaban en su cabeza, un sucio cuarto de hotel, un bebe llorando, sangre corriendo por las paredes. A lo lejos, en su mente, escuchó un grito desgarrador, lleno de angustia y desesperación, un nombre: Andreas. Ahora solo veía oscuridad, podía escuchar el llanto lastimero de una mujer, gritos en un idioma que no lograba descifrar.**_

Tres rápidos y secos golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de su ensoñación, se frotó los ojos y los encontró húmedos de lágrimas. Consultó el reloj que estaba en la pared adyacente a él, ya tenía más de una hora esperando. Con parsimonia se levantó del frio suelo y abrió la puerta. Ahí estaba Near, con su suave piel, su lento respirar y su aroma a vainilla. Agachó rápidamente la cabeza y lo dejó pasar.

El peliblanco entro al salón y se sentó en una de las primeras bancas, estaba esperando a que Mello diera el primer paso y así espero por quince minutos, treinta y dos segundos y veinticuatro centésimas. Hacía mucho calor en ese salón, además la tensión entre él y Mello era casi tangible, sentía que se sofocaba, que se ahogaba. Ya no aguantaba más, el calor era insoportable.

-Mello…

-¡Lo se Near te besé! Me gustas, siempre me has gustado y no sé por qué no me había dado cuenta antes y soy un estúpido por haberte abandonado así- le interrumpió- pero enserio espero que me perdones y que me aceptes- terminó, rojo hasta las orejas y jadeando.

-Yo iba a decirte que abrieras una ventana por favor- el rubio se quedó estático, atónito, se sentía como un completo imbécil. Ahora entendía por qué todos se quejaban de su temperamento, porque decían que nunca llegaría a ser mejor. Después de unos minutos de silencio el menor habló- Si.

-¿Uh? ¿Si, qué?

-Si te acepto- murmuró apenas audiblemente y Mello tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para procesar esas palabras, una vez que las hubo entendido caminó, imperioso, hacia Near y le plantó un beso lleno de gratitud.

El pequeño se dejó llevar y rodeó el cuello de su ahora novio con los brazos al mismo tiempo que abría su boca para alojar a la lengua de Mello que, inquieta, comenzó a explorar toda la cavidad. Y en eso estaban cuando Elle abrió la puerta y se quedó de piedra al ver la escena.

-Me alegra que ya se lleven mejor- les interrumpió.

Apenados, por ser descubiertos, se separaron rápidamente y tomaron asiento. El detective caminó con su manera habitual hasta llegar al pizarrón y los saludó.

-Mello, Near, me alegro de verlos juntos y hablaremos de eso después, ahora tenemos cosas más importantes que tratar.

-Roger y Wattari, ¿Dónde están?- pregunto Near.

-Les pedí que no participaran, quería hacer esto solo con ustedes. Ahora- dijo mirando a Mello- consideré muy enserio la teoría de Mello, investigue a B.B hasta donde pude, su estancia aquí, en L.A., en la prisión… No encontré nada que lo pudiera ligar a los asesinatos, pero aun así hay un lapso de tres años en los que parece haber desaparecido del mundo, pero aunque averiguáramos que pasó dudo mucho que algo tenga que ver con esto. Hace tres días lo encontraron muerto en su celda, fue un infarto- por un momento Near advirtió un poco de tristeza en la vacía mirada de Elle, tan parecida a la suya, pero al instante desapareció.

-Ok, entonces lo único que sabemos es que es un solo asesino- habló Mello.

-¿Cómo sabes que es un solo asesino? Las escenas fueron completamente diferentes y las muertes no mostraron similitud alguna, lo único que las conecta es que fueron chicos Wammy's- aclaró el peliblanco.

-¿Crees que hay varios?

-No, sé que es uno, pero quería que vieras las fallas en tus deducciones, tal vez están bien en esta ocasión, pero las obtuviste de la manera incorrecta.

Y para sorpresa del universo, Mello se quedó callado. Así siguieron hasta entrada la noche; haciendo suposiciones y construyendo teorías.

-Creo que ya es tiempo de ir a descansar, mañana será un nuevo día- dijo Elle despidiendo a los pequeños.

-Mello ¿Ahora somos pareja?- inquirió Near antes de marcharse a su habitación.

-Si Near, lo somos- contestó el rubio, le dio un corto beso de buenas noches en los labios y se perdió por el oscuro pasillo.

Mañana seria otro día.


	7. Yagamikun

**Holaa~ Uff.. bueno como explique en Mello te amo, no habia publicado por que estaba medio desanimada por la falta de reviews, pero ya me compuse (?) Y les dejare el capi 7 y el 8 ;) Despues me regularizare y estare actualizando cada semana :D**

* * *

Mello estaba molesto. Ya llevaban casi una hora encerrados en el despacho de Roger (del cual Elle se adueño para utilizarla como "cuartel"; la verdad era que ese era el lugar de Wammy's que mejor recepción de internet tenia). Elle arrinconado con la computadora portátil en las rodillas y Near enrulándose el cabello mirando un puzle muy intensamente. No hablaban, solo pensaban y al rubio ese maldito silencio inteligente le estaba empezando a cansar.

-¿Planeado o pasional?- musito el pelinegro mirando al albino que estaba en el piso.

-Pasional- afirmo Near mirando a Mello, que estaba sentado en la silla giratoria de Roger detrás del escritorio.

-¿Pasional? ¿Crees que el asesino es… bisexual? Wendy solo tenía seis años.

-Mello- le hablo el mayor- cuando se habla de un crimen pasional no quiere decir que la victima y el victimario fueran amantes; quiere decir que…- suspiro- que no fue metódico y planeado, sino que fue producto de una decisión inconsciente hecha en el acto, de una emoción intempestiva que arraso toda lógica y dejo un instinto primitivo, dejándose llevar por sensaciones y sentimientos – Mello empezaba a comprender- Aunque no creo que haya sido pasional, Near, el mensaje en el espejo, Bobbie en la comida, además no hubo rastro de agresión sexual en Wendy.

-Tampoco fue premeditado, todo se ve demasiado… apresurado y descuidado, además, las escenas no mostraron rastros de que el asesino haya sentido culpa.

-¿Y si solo se le presento la oportunidad?- aventuro Mello.

-¿Solo así?- Elle lo medito- Parece lo más acertado. Un sociópata que vio la oportunidad de matarlos. Pero eso implica que el asesino esta en Wammy's.

A Near lo recorrió un escalofrió que no pudo reprimir y Mello abrió los ojos como platos ¡¿Elle estaba diciendo que el asesino era de Wammy's? Eso era imposible ¿Quién querría matar a Bobbie y a Wendy? Además lo más cercano a un sociópata ahí era Near y claro que el albino no era uno ¿O sí?

-Quiero proponerles algo- volvió a hablar el pelinegro- tengo un amigo llamado Yagami Light, es joven, talentoso e inteligente. Yagami-kun tiene la habilidad de ver cosas que los demás no. De no omitir detalles y de planear y analizar todo. Creo que sería de gran ayuda aquí.

-Si lo llamas, ¿Cuándo llega?

-Si lo llamo puedo concretar su llegada para mañana, Near. ¿Qué te parece Mello?

El rubio no estaba de acuerdo, no quería a ningún extraño de nombre japonés en su orfanato, sospechando de sus amigos e inmiscuyéndose en sus asuntos. Pero se obligo a razonarlo bien "Si Elle lo sugirió debe ser muy bueno, además un poco de ayuda no nos vendría mal".

-Creo que estoy de acuerdo- soltó no muy convencido.

-Le diré a Wattari que lo llame entonces. Saben chicos, creo que están haciendo un gran trabajo, ya estamos concretando un perfil, así podremos saber quién será la próxima víctima y atrapar al asesino. Además cuento con Yagami-kun, el es de los mejores detectives que he conocido.

-Si Elle lo dice- casi reprocho Near. Mello lo miro incrédulo ¿Por qué Near había tomado esa actitud? Y lo más desconcertante ¿Por qué con Elle?

-Bien- el pelinegro dejo pasar el comentario del albino- deberían ir a almorzar, es todo por hoy.

El detective salió primero dejando a sus sucesores en el salón.

-¿Hay algo que te moleste Near?

-Lamento mi tono- pronuncio con su lacónica voz- no sé que me paso.

-¿Sabes que me gustaría mucho? Que no te comportaras así conmigo, que fueras mi abierto y me dejaras conocerte- resoplo- Y no te preocupes, te entiendo. Yo tampoco quiero a un extraño indagando y dudando de nosotros- Near asintió un poco apenado y Mello camino hacia el- Vamos a almorzar- dijo para tomarlo de la mano, como a un niño pequeño. Y de un momento a otro sintió esos suaves y pálidos labios impactarse con los suyos, fue un roce leve, apenas alcanzo a percibir el leve rastro de vainilla que desprendía su piel.

Mello se sorprendió de lo distante y ausente que Near podía llegar a ser y al mismo tiempo derrochar tanta ternura. Le daban ganas de protegerlo, abrazarlo y llenarlo de besos. El albino le provocaba querer encerrarlo y nunca dejarlo ir, tenerlo con el siempre y para toda la vida. No quería que ningunos ojos, más que los suyos, admiraran la sublime belleza de las facciones del peliblanco, que ningunos otros labios se deleitaran con el adictivo sabor de los de Near, o que otras manos llegaran a tocar su suave piel de marfil, aborrecería al que llegara a oír, y amar, la sobriedad de su metálica voz, profunda y monocorde, como un murmullo al aire.

Sin duda, Near sería solo de él.

Entrando al comedor se encontraron con Matt.

-¡Hey Matt!- le llamo el rubio.

-¡Mello!- le saludo- Uh, veo que te robaste a Near. No te ha hecho nada pervertido ¿Verdad pequeño?- comento con una picara sonrisa.

-No aun- dijo Near y dibujo una casi imperceptible sonrisa en sus labios.

-Ush Matt, eso no es de tu incumbencia- le reprocho el rubio- ¿Near tienes hambre?

-No en realidad.

-Y bien chicos ¿Cómo les va con Elle?- pregunto Matt al tiempo que se dirigían a una mesa.

-Bien- contesto Mello- ya hemos avanzado un poco, Elle quiere traer a uno de sus amigos súper inteligentes.

-¿Y tú qué me dices Near, te va bien con "El Gran L"?

-Si- contesto simple, pero pronto amplio su respuesta- ya empezamos a construir un perfil, y nos será más fácil compararlo con todo Wammy's…

-¡Espera, espera! ¿El asesino esta aquí?

-Eso cree Elle- dijo Mello serio.

Y mientras Mello y Near le contaban todo a Matt, Wattari hablaba con Yagami Light por teléfono.

-Yagami-san, el joven Ryuzaki quiere que participe en un caso.

-Wattari-san… ¿Qué clase de caso? No he escuchado nada interesante en los últimos días.

-Vera, se trata del orfanato en el que Ryuzaki creció. Se han cometido dos alarmante asesinatos y el joven de verdad requiere de su presencia.

-Está bien- hablo Light del otro lado de la línea, le causaba gracia como Wattari decía "Alarmante asesinatos" y su voz sonaba tan perezosa y cordial como siempre- ¿Cuándo?

-Todo estará preparado para esta tarde Yagami-san, lo necesitamos aquí mañana.

-Hasta mañana entonces, Wattari-san- se despidió y colgó.

Yagami Light era el estudiante numero uno de todo Japón, un chico perfecto en todos los sentidos; estudioso, perspicaz, atlético, sociable, atento. Con un cuerpo de ensueño y unos ojos castaños soñadores, su inocente carita era el delirio y la perdición de muchos y muchas. Tenía fama de amable y de rompecorazones, aunque nunca se le vio con una chica en realidad. Su corazón quedo prendado de la negra mirada de "Ryuzaki" desde la primera vez que lo vio jugar tenis; y con el tiempo se enamoro de todos los aspectos del joven detective. Amaba la indiferencia con que lo trataba y la pasión de sus alegatos, las grandes cantidades de azúcar y las noches en vela, sus inquebrantables argumentos y sus confesiones precipitadas.

Por eso la invitación lo alegro de sobremanera. Era algo casi "típico" de Elle.

En otro continente, Mello veía a Near jugar en su habitación. El estaba sentado en la cama del pequeño, mientras que este estaba recostado en el piso jugando con dos de sus Transformers; tan lindo, tan tierno, tan… suyo.

Le encantaba verlo jugar, así dejaba de lado el titulo del numero uno y se convertía en un simple niño, así de simple y Mello amaba que lo hiciera, que le dejara ver ese lado vulnerable que tenia.

Ya tenía más de una hora viéndolo jugar, fantaseando con sus labios y la sedosidad de su cabello.

-Mello- le escucho- deja de mirarme, me pones nervioso.

-Es que eres bello, Near, más bello que la vida.

Mientras en el despacho de Roger (ahora oficina de Elle), el detective tenía una animada conversación telefónica con el detective Barton.

-Detective Barton, le suplico de la manera más atenta que me facilite toda la información que tenga sobre el caso Wammy's.

-No se preocupe L, es un honor para Scottland Yard trabajar con tan renombrado caballero como lo es usted- exclamo con claro sarcasmo el policía.

-A cambio de la información que usted me proporcione, yo prometo darle a conocer todos nuestros avances- continuo Elle como si no lo hubiera escuchado- No se preocupe, estará al tanto de todo.

-Si, como sea- casi le grito ya muy cabreado. Colgó el teléfono con toda la fuerza de la que fue capaz, y es que no lo entendía ¿Por qué un detective de tanta fanfarria le venía a quitar el trabajo? Y lo peor era que nada podía hacer al respecto.

-Wattari- saludo el pelinegro cuando vio al hombre cruzar la puerta- ¿Cómo te fue con Yagami-kun?

-Aceptó, su avión llegara mañana. No le dije nada crucial, solo que hubo un par de asesinatos y que lo querías aquí.

-Muy bien- dijo el pelinegro mientras le daba un sorbo a su azúcar con café.

-¿Y Barton?

-Tendremos problemas con él, cree que vengo a joderle exclusivamente.

-¿Y los chicos, como los ves?

-Near sigue siendo el primero, pero aun le falta algo, todavía pienso que Matt es el indicado, tendré que llamarlo a las juntas- tomo un poco mas- y Mello… aun no veo lo que quiero, tiene más que dar pero ahora me preocupa más lo de su familia.

-No te preocupes, sus recuerdos no regresaran, era muy pequeño cuando todo paso. Debe de estar bloqueado.

-Si, pero… ¿No es mucha coincidencia que todo esto esté pasando a semanas del aniversario?

-Piensa: si fuera por el aniversario ¿Por qué hasta ahora? ¿Por qué no el año pasado o el siguiente? La lógica dice que es coincidencia.

-Espero que estés en lo correcto- musito serio, Wattari estaba por abandonar la oficina cuando el detective lo llamo- ¿Me podrías traer algunos pasteles? Aun no almuerzo- pidió con una distraída sonrisa.

-Claro, de fresa- confirmo el mayor.

"Ojala sea solo una coincidencia" pensaron los dos con una sonrisa triste.


	8. Deseo I

**Aqui les dejo un lemonsito LxL ;) Las leo la proxima semana :D**

* * *

Debía de comenzar la junta, pero no quería, no _podía_ hacerlo sin Light ahí. Era la primera vez que Matt estaba presente y Elle se estaba encaprichando en no comenzar por la ausencia del japonés. ¿Qué clase que ejemplo le estaba dando a sus sucesores? No le importaba; ya tenia varias semanas (léase seis) sin ver a Yagami-kun, estaba ansioso y desesperado por su visita, le entusiasmaba la idea de que el castaño conociera el lugar donde creció y a los chicos que consideraba su familia. Pero Light llevaba dos horas de retraso.

Su avión debió llegar a las ocho de la mañana, mas la hora de camino del aeropuerto al orfanato, y sumándole los tramites, las maletas y esas cosas, Elle, había calculado que el castaño estaría ahí a las nueve y media aproximadamente. Pero ya eran casi las doce del día y ninguna señal del japonés, o de Wattari, que se supone debía recogerlo.

-Elle ¿Qué te parece si vamos a almorzar y continuamos con esto en la tarde?- habló Mello ya cansado de no hacer nada.

-Está bien, en cuanto Yagami-kun llegue yo les avisare- y así los sucesores abandonaron la sala.

-Uh, Elle está muy raro- suspiró Matt- Mi primera junta y el decide no hablar.

-Esta ansioso por la llegada de Yagami- afirmo Near- Esos dos tienen algo.

-¿Qué son amantes?- pregunto el pelirrojo calmado- Creo que sí. Ya quiero conocer al tal Light, quiero saber que tiene que logro enamorar al gran L.

-¿Quieren dejar eso?- bufo Mello claramente molesto. No por la idea de que Yagami y Elle fueran amantes, sino por la clara distracción del detective, por mezclar los sentimientos con la investigación, la falta de profesionalismo en un asunto tan delicado le daba rabia- Vamos a comer, tengo hambre.

Caminaron en silencio hacía el comedor, estaba vacío, aun era temprano para comer y muy tarde para desayunar. Matt y Near se sentaron en una mesa mientras Mello buscaba algo comestible.

-¿Amor?- murmuró Near.

-¿Hmm? ¿Dijiste algo algodón?

-No, nada- se apresuró a contestar.

"¿Elle está enamorado?" el albino no lo creía así, al menos no reconocía ninguno de los síntomas del enamoramiento en el detective, era cierto que estaba distraído, pero más bien pensaba que la relación de Yagami y Elle era meramente sexual. "La persona encargada de llevar el titulo de L no tiene permitido enamorarse" pensó distraídamente y enseguida se arrepintió. Si el encargado de cargar con ese nombre tenía prohibido enamorarse ¿Qué le esperaba a Mello y a él? El amor es un sentimiento avasallador que no respondía a ninguna lógica y que hacía todo mucho más complicado de lo que realmente era. Solo traía confusión, no tenía cabida en la vida de alguien como L, fuera quien fuera. Y esa era la primera vez que Near se enfrentó a la realidad; si él se convertía en el sucesor de L, tendría que dejar atrás todo lo que le pudiera estorbar, aun si eso incluía a Mello. Y por un momento deseo' no ser quien era, ni hacer lo que hacía. Pero el destino no se puede cambiar.

Comieron tranquilos y en silencio, exceptuando uno que otro comentario jocoso y pícaro que Matt le hacía a la pareja.

Como los tres estaban ayudando en la investigación, estaban absueltos de asistir a clases, por lo tanto, Near pasó la tarde en la biblioteca, mientras que Mello y Matt hicieron un poco de ejercicio y charlaron un rato.

Elle seguía en la oficina, estaba ansioso, lo sabía y no lo podía evitar, no lo _quería_ evitar. Quería a Yagami-kun, ahora, ya, sobre su piel y sentir sus labios sobre su boca, quería sentirlo dentro y a su alrededor. La espera se le hacia eterna.

-Joven Ryuuzaki- escuchó detrás de él- el joven Yagami está aquí.

Se volvió hacia la puerta y lo vio ahí. Lucia radiante, tan lleno de vida, de juventud, Yagami Light tenía ese _je ne sais quoi_ que hacía que la habitación se iluminara con su sola presencia. Y le encantaba.

-Ryuuzaki- habló por vez primera el menor- mucho sin verte.

-Lo mismo Yagami-kun- respondió a modo de saludo.

-¿Traigo a los niños?- interrumpió Wattari.

-No, déjalos descansar, yo tengo asuntos pendientes con Yagami-kun, ¿Cierto?

-Ah, asuntos pendientes- asintió.

El mayor de los tres se excusó dejándolos solos. Los dos jóvenes se miraron por largo tiempo, sin decir nada, reconociendo al otro.

-Te extrañé- al fin soltó Light.

-Vamos a mi habitación- susurro Elle.

El pelinegro condujo al castaño por los pasillos de Wammy's, un tanto apresurado, hasta llegar a una puerta un poco más alejada de las demás. Abrió y enseguida empujó a Light dentro.

Yagami iba a decir algo pero los suaves y dulces labios del detective lo hicieron callar; prontamente lo tomó por la cintura e invadió la boca del pelinegro. Sonrió un poco, _sabia a fresas, como siempre_. Elle pasó sus delgados brazos por el cuello del estudiante, pegándose a él. Light continuaba con su tarea de explorar la boca del mayor, mientras sus manos acariciaban los costados del cuerpo del detective por encima de la blanca camiseta.

El moreno acariciaba los castaños cabellos mientras disfrutaba de la cercanía y de la lengua de Light, lo había extrañado, no lo admitiría frente a él, pero se lo haría saber. Comenzó por acariciar con su lengua la de Light, incitándola a jugar. Después de unos minutos de mantener un ritmo frenético se separaron.

Los ojos del más joven brillaban con deseo, a Elle le recorrió un escalofrió. Tomó a Light por los hombros y lo sentó en la cama, se paro muy cerca de el, acomodándose entre sus piernas y comenzó a despojarse de su camisa. La tomó por los bordes inferiores y la deslizo muy lentamente, acariciando su torso en el proceso.

Light lo miraba expectante y muy excitado. El mayor terminó de sacarse la camisa y condujo las manos del castaño hasta sus pezones, obligándolo a acariciarlo, y el más joven no perdió el tiempo, los froto con las palmas, para después pellizcarlos, el pelinegro dejaba que suaves jadeos escaparan de sus labios y llegaran a los oídos de su amante excitándolo aun más.

El mayor tomó el borde de sus pantalones y junto con la ropa interior los bajo de un solo tirón. Ahí era cuando Light agradecía que usara ropa tan holgada y que siempre anduviera descalzo.

Ahora tenía al detective desnudo frente a él, así que se dio a la tarea de acariciar todo su cuerpo, sus manos viajaron de de los pezones hasta su cintura mientras su boca se encargaba de seguir estimulando los rosados botones. Los largos dedos comenzaron a reconocer el delgado cuerpo que se el ofrecía, acariciando su abdomen, jugando con el ombligo y desviándose de su recorrido para pasar a la cadera recibiendo un tenue bufido.

-¿No tienes calor?- preguntó juguetón Elle.

-Un poco- le respondió de la misma forma.

El gran detective se arrodillo y le desató las cintas de los zapatos primero, sacó los calcetines y subió hasta el cuello. De deshizo del molesto saco, seguido de la innecesaria corbata, con la cual se enredó un poco sacándole una risita a Light; besó su mandíbula y fue desprendiendo uno a uno los botones de la camisa blanca, mientras sus labios viajaban por el cuello del castaño. Una vez que terminó con la camisa la deslizó suavemente por sus hombros, acariciando los músculos de sus brazos. Light no podía estar más excitado y la dureza en sus pantalones lo evidenciaba.

Las manos de Elle llegaron al cinturón y lo quitaron con parsimonia, casi con pereza. Desabrochó el botón y bajo la cremallera a una velocidad exasperante para el gusto del castaño, deslizo la prenda por sus piernas, dejándolo en ropa interior y le indicó que subiera a la cama, así lo hizo.

Elle se le sentó encima y Light le acarició el trasero desnudo, molesto de no poder frotar su erección en las nalgas del detective, pero para su sorpresa, el pelinegro bajo hasta situar su cara en su entrepierna y la froto contra la palpitante erección, bajo los bóxers con mucho cuidado y pasó maliciosamente sus dedos por toda la extensión; proporcionándole sutiles caricias, apenas tocándola, mientras Light moría de placer recostado en la cama.

Elle acerco un poco más su cara y le dio un beso en la punta a la erección del castaño, quien gimió suavemente. El mayor continuo dando besos y lametones ocasionales por toda la extensión por unos momentos, hasta que decidió meterla entera en su boca, se encargo de lubricarla con su lengua y empezó un ritmo suave, metiéndola y sacándola de su boca, apretando los labios y mirando a Light fijamente hacer todos esos gestos de placer que lo único que lograban era ponerlo al límite. Cuando creyó que era suficiente la sacó de su boca y se sentó nuevamente en el regazo del castaño.

Lo miro a los ojos y sonrió un poco antes de tomar su mano y lamer tres dedos. Llevó uno hasta su entrada y dejo a Light hacer el trabajo.

El castaño acarició el pequeño agujero e insertó suavemente el primer digito. Estar dentro de Elle era impresionante, movió un poco su dedo, formando círculos dentro del detective, cuando la resistencia disminuyo, añadió otro dedo. Ahora lo sentía un poco más apretado, así que comenzó por el movimiento de tijeras, un suave jadeo abandonó la boca del mayor y Light metió y sacó sus dedos obteniendo el mismo resultado. Después de repetir la acción varias veces introdujo un tercer dedo, metiendo y sacando los tres dígitos suavemente, acelerando gradualmente el ritmo hasta que el detective no se pudo contener y soltó un fuerte gemido que avisó a Light que estaba listo.

Tomó su erección con su mano libre y la guio a la entrada del pelinegro; Elle lo sintió entrar muy despacio y después quedarse quieto. El dolo no era tanto, pero podría soportar si se empezaba a mover en ese momento. Se balanceo un poco para probar y solo sintió una leve punzada, se levantó y se dejo caer sobre la excitación de Light, ganándose un gemido por parte del estudiante. Repitió la acción con mucha más confianza, marcando un ritmo suave y lento, al poco rato eso ya no era suficiente, la cabalgata de Elle sobre Light se volvió frenética. El más joven ayudaba a su amante poniendo sus manos en las caderas contrarias para levantarlo un poco.

El pelinegro lamió dos de sus propios dedos y acarició y pellizcó sus pezones con ellos. Dio una embestida certera y profunda que llegó a su próstata y sus ojos de abrieron de placer.

Light estaba por acabar, tener a Elle sobre él, sometiéndolo, era demasiado sexy; además podía ver todas las caras que el detective hacia y ver como se tocaba. Acabaría en cualquier momento, pero no antes que su amante, tomó la desatendida erección del mayor y lo masturbo fuertemente para que terminara primero.

Elle no pudo soportar tanto placer y se corrió con un fuerte gemido, estrechando su entrada alrededor de Light, haciendo que el también se corriera. Por unos instantes todo fue blanco, se sintieron en el cielo, Elle se dejó caer al lado de Light mientras trataban de normalizar sus respiraciones.

-Ahora tienes que conocer a los chicos- habló agitado.


End file.
